


anything could happen

by infinitylilies



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Pregnancy Scare, Season 4 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitylilies/pseuds/infinitylilies
Summary: She stared down at the test in her hand. The line was faint, disappearing depending on the angle. It was possible she was just seeing things, but still. She pulled out her cell phone, tears running down her flushed cheeks. It felt like the earth could open up at any second, just swallow her whole. The line rang. Once, twice, she cursed quietly. She sucked in a breath as she heard a click signifying the call had connected."Hello? Rachel?"Her voice cracked. "Quinn. I need your help."A Faberry-centric rewrite of Rachel's season 4 pregnancy scare
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	anything could happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I feel like I haven't written anything in forever! I'm so sorry, I've just been crazy busy with school. I promise I'm going to be updating my Royalty AU asap, I just wanted to post this quick oneshot. I also have a longer Faberry story coming soon (I just have to write two more chapters). 
> 
> Anyways, this is a rewrite of Rachel's pregnancy scare in season 4, only with Quinn instead of Santana. This obviously differs from canon, so in this Brody wasn't in bed with her when she realized she might be pregnant. I hope you enjoy this, it's just something kinda light and fluffy, since the next chapter of my Royalty AU is gonna be kind of dark! It's definitely not a slow burn haha, things move pretty fast!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think! It means the world to me!
> 
> I do not own Glee or any of its characters; all mistakes are my own

She stared down at the test in her hand. The line was faint, disappearing depending on the angle. It was possible she was just seeing things, but still. She pulled out her cell phone, tears running down her flushed cheeks. It felt like the earth could open up at any second, just swallow her whole. The line rang. Once, twice, she cursed quietly. She sucked in a breath as she heard a click signifying the call had connected.

"Hello? Rachel?"

Her voice cracked. "Quinn. I need your help."

Quinn's voice was bleary, loopy with sleep. "What's wrong?"

The tone threw Rachel for a loop. When she called Quinn she certainly hadn't been expecting to hear any semblance of kindness in her voice. She switched her phone to speaker mode, grimacing as she looked at the time. It was late. She was pretty sure Quinn had class in the morning (actually she knew she did. She knew the blonde's schedule inside and out).

"Rachel?" Quinn's voice was worried, an echo in the silence of the bathroom.

Rachel stuttered, squeezing her eyes shut as she leaned her head against the cool porcelain of the tub. Her fingers kneaded the knotted rug beneath her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called." Her voice cracked on the last syllable, pitiful even by her regards.

Quinn's voice rose. "Hey, wait! Don't hang up. Tell me what's wrong Berry." She cracked a joke and Rachel could practically hear the smile lacing her lips, even from several hundred miles away. "I know how you feel about disrupting your circadian rhythm, so this must be serious."

Rachel tried- and failed- to smile, her lips pulling back into something more akin to a grimace. "No, I don't want to bother you Quinn."

"You've been bothering me since the 9th grade Rachel Berry. I think I can handle it."

Rachel sighed, pulling her head away from the porcelain. Her nervously flushed skin had warmed the porcelain to the point where it was no longer comforting, no cold shock left to tether her to reality. "How'd you know you were pregnant with Bet?"

There was static on the other end, and for a moment Rachel thought the call had been disconnected. "Rach..."

The nickname sent a fresh wave of tears down her face. She pressed her face into her knees, trying to stifle her hiccuping sobs, to no avail.

"Oh, Rachel." Quinn's voice was pitying, but not in a way that made her mad, it more so made her feel like at least somebody cared.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, her rose running as she sniffled desperately. "Just tell me how you knew."

Quinn was silent a moment longer. "Well, I took a pregnancy test. My period was already a month late, I was just so busy with school I didn't notice. And then I went to the doctor, where they did a blood test and confirmed it."

Rachel glanced at the discarded test again. "I'm only a couple of weeks late. I took this test though, but I can't tell if it's positive or not." She managed to make it through the sentence without her voice cracking.

Quinn murmured comforting reassurances. "It'll be okay, but the only way to be completely sure is to go to the doctors."

Rachel hummed, agreeing. _Wait_. "I don't want to go alone and I can't tell Brody, at least not yet." She cursed. "And Santana's out of town for the next week, visiting her mom. I'll just have to wait for Santana to get back before I go." She shuddered, not sure how she'd broach the subject with the Latina- and if she'd even survive the encounter.

Quinn's voice rang out from the speaker. "What about Kurt?"

Rachel sighed again, heavier this time. "I can't. We're close... but not like that. It'd be even more awkward than with Santana."

There was no hesitation. "I'll go with you."

Rachel sat up, banging her head against the sink. "Quinn that's absurd. You're in Connecticut. Plus it's a school week. There's no reason for your grades to suffer because of my incompetence."

She laughed. "There's the Rachel Berry I know and love."

The use of the word love caught her attention, but she had more important things to worry about. "No Quinn, I really don't think you should."

Quinn scoffed. "I haven't missed a day of school yet, I'm sure it'll be okay. Plus, I still haven't used that Metro Pass you gave me."

Rachel muttered her hesitations under her breath and Quinn, sensing her reluctance, spoke again. "I also want to be there for you." Her voice was thick. "I always wished I had someone there with me when I found out about Beth."

Rachel's heart plummeted. Quinn was right. She needed support and she needed to go to the doctor right away. She screwed her eyes shut. "Alright..."

* * *

The next morning, around 9, as Rachel was dragging her weary body out of bed, a firm knock rang on the door. She shuffled over to the sliding frame, rubbing her bleary eyes- she'd cried several times after talking to Quinn- as she yawned. Loose, semblances of thoughts floated through her head. _Maybe Brody forgot something? Or Kurt invited someone over?_

She pulled open the door to reveal one Quinn Fabray, her blonde hair neatly combed and her perfect figure clad in a patterned dress. Without saying a word she swooped in, squeezing her arms around the smaller brunette's frame.

Rachel's arms remained at her sides. Frankly, she was shocked. She and Quinn didn't have the best track record, to put it nicely. Tentatively she returned the embrace, burrowing her face into Quinn's front and smelling her sweet vanilla perfume. The hug lasted a few moments past friendly, before Quinn pulled away, harumphing slightly and smoothing her dress.

"Hey Rach." Her smile was genuine, the corners of her eyes crinkled slightly. Rachel didn't know if she'd ever get used to being called Rach by Quinn.

"Quinn! I wasn't expecting you until later!"

The blonde shuffled into the loft, pulling a rolling suitcase behind her. "I caught the first bus this morning."

Rachel melted a little. "That's really... nice of you Quinn?"

The blonde smirked, side-eyeing her as she looked around the open space. "Was that a question?"

"It's just... in high school you were so horrible to me? What changed?"

Her hazel eyes dripped with sincerity as she met Rachel's gaze. "I'm sorry about that Rachel. Really. If there's one thing I regret most from high school, it's that."

Rachel was still puzzled, but accepted the answer, clearing her throat and pushing through whatever emotions had filled the space between them. "That's what you regret most? Not," she cringed. "getting pregnant?"

Quinn's face turned somber. "Beth wasn't planned, but there's never a moment of my life where I've regretted her."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Quinn's voice was unnaturally soft. "I know you didn't mean any harm."

She clapped her hands together. "Now, about you." She narrowed her eyes. "How did this happen?"

Rachel felt a pit form in her stomach as the realization of why Quinn had come came rushing back to the forefront of her mind. She sank down into the oversized armchair behind her. To her shock and surprise, Quinn didn't sit down on the couch across from her, rather gently pushed her legs to the side and squeezed down next to her in the armchair.

Her head swirled as the smell of her perfume and something distinctly _Quinn_ filled the surrounding area. She had to clear her throat a couple of times, her mind a bit foggy with their proximity. "I, uh, I've been sleeping with Brody for the past couple of months..." Rachel's cheeks flushed as she realized just how awkward it was to be talking about this stuff with her highschool bully. 

Quinn waved her hand, urging her onward. Rachel had to tear her eyes away from her tantalizingly long fingers floating through the air. "And then at Mr. Schue's wedding, I slept with Finn."

It seemed Quinn hadn't been expecting that one, as her eyebrows furrowed together, lips pursing. "Finn? Why? I thought you were over him?"

"I thought I was too until I saw... him."

Rachel decided against sharing the little tidbit of information that she had only sought out Finn _after_ she saw the way Quinn and Santana were all over each other at the reception. Decided not to mention the fact that she had been so obsessed with Finn in high school because he was obsessed with _her_ , and winning him felt like getting close to _her._ No, she would not be sharing that. None of it would do them any good, none of it mattered.

Quinn shook her head, maybe amazed, maybe disapproving, maybe a little of both, and Rachel continued on. "I didn't necessarily regret it, but after I got back home I didn't tell Brody. A few nights later- so last night- I realized my period was late."

Quinn still seemed attentive, so Rachel resumed speaking. "Now, it's only a couple weeks late, but I know my body and like everything else about me, my period is consistent."

Quinn snorted. "Ok Berry."

Rachel tried to fake mad, jutting out her bottom lip and crossing her arms. Quinn's eyes twinkled brightly, the corners of her lips pulling upwards. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "You look so cute when you do that."

At the same time, they both realized what she had said. Quinn's face flamed a violent red, matching, she was sure, Rachel's as well. Quinn stood up briskly, putting space between the two of them and refusing to meet her gaze.

Rachel cleared her throat, not sure how to respond. Luckily she didn't have to. The curtain across the room yanked open, and a pajama-clad Kurt wandered out. He was halfway to the kitchen before he noticed the blonde standing in their living room. He froze, eyes darting between the two of them and Rachel wondered if he could sense the tension.

He blinked slowly, fluttering his lashes, seemingly trying to decide what to say. "Hello, Quinn."

She raised a hand in greeting. "Kurt."

Kurt's eyes flashed back towards Rachel and she could tell from the set of his jaw that they would be having a capital-d Discussion about this later.

Quinn spoke again, moving over to speak to Kurt. "I just came to, uh, visit Rachel."

Kurt raised a single perfectly manicured eyebrow. "I can see that."

The air between them was awkward, neither knowing exactly what to say. Rachel hopped up, joining them in the kitchen. "Isn't it so nice of Quinn to come visit us, Kurt?" He muttered something that Rachel chose to believe was positive. "Speaking of," she met Quinn's eyes. "We have _places_ to be."

Quinn seemed to catch on, telling Kurt that she would talk to him later. Rachel quickly exited the room, heading back to her bedroom where she pulled on some day clothes and prepared mentally for a doctor's visit that might change her life.

* * *

"I'm not pregnant."

Quinn's blonde head shot up from the magazine she'd been reading. "What?"

Rachel burst into a grin, practically glowing with excitement. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh my god, that's great news Rachel!"

The two embraced, spinning slightly as they ignored the annoyed looks from the heavily pregnant women also occupying the waiting room. The awkwardness between them seemed to dissolve with the tightness of their bodies pressed together, morphing into something else entirely.

Finally, after a good long moment, the two pulled apart, but their hands remained clasped together. "What did the doctor say?"

"He said if I was sure it looked like two lines, a false positive can sometimes be caused by eating too much protein. I told him I was a vegan so it probably wasn't that and he said that the pregnancy test might just have been old."

Quinn grinned. "That was probably it. How long have you had the test?"

Rachel looked sheepish. "I don't know, I found it under the sink, from a previous tenant I think."

Quinn smacked her arm lightly, playfully admonishing her. "Rachel!"

"Well, whatever. I'm just glad to not be pregnant. No offense."

Quinn laughed. "None taken."

Rachel glanced at the watch on her wrist. "It's 12 pm now. You're leaving tomorrow morning, which means we have all of today for me to show you around the wonderful New York City. I can show you NYADA, and the subway stations, and... oh there's this great vegan bakery, and-"

Quinn pressed a finger against her lips, shushing the shorter girl. A coy grin played at her lips. "You can show me whatever you'd like Berry."

The tips of Rachel's ears twinged pink as the two made their way out of the office.

* * *

Later that night, after both their feet were aching from walking for hours around the city, Rachel finally had a chance to talk to Kurt.

The pair were seated in the kitchen sharing a mug of tea, as was their nightly routine, while Quinn napped on the couch. Kurt's eyes raked apprehensively over her sleeping figure, eyes occasionally flickering back to Rachel without uttering a word.

Rachel couldn't take the silence anymore. "Is there something you'd like to share Kurt?"

His eyes focused on the brunette, his voice calm but calculated. "What's going on between you two?"

The skin between her brows creased. "What do you mean?"

Kurt's voice was soft. "Rachel... it's pretty obvious you're into her. And if I knew any better I'd say she's into you too."

Rachel sputtered, barely avoiding spitting out her hot tea. She choked down the mouthful, eyes bulging. "I'm sorry, what?" She lowered her voice, whispering her shouts instead, so as to not wake up Quinn. "I'm not in love with her!"

Kurt's eyebrows raised suspiciously. "I didn't say you were in love with her, I said you were into her." Rachel stared firmly into her mug. His head shot forward, a gasp escaping his parted lips. "Oh. My. God! You're in love with her!"

Rachel threw her hand over his mouth. "Shhhh!" As he stilled, she removed her hand. She muttered quietly. "I'm not in love with her."

Kurt simply shook his head, ignoring her as he spoke under his breath. "Of course. It all makes sense now. Your obsession with her... the weirdly sexual glances you always gave each other." He let out a low chuckle. "I can't believe I missed that."

Rachel dropped her head to the table, groaning. "Oh my god, I _am_ in love with her." She looked up, eyes wide. "What do I do?"

Kurt whistled, smirking. "You get the girl."

* * *

Despite Kurt's overzealous attempts at being a wingman, Rachel did _not_ 'get the girl' as Kurt had so vibrantly put it. In fact, Quinn slept right through dinner, protesting when Rachel had tried to get her up. Rachel had relented without a fight- she figured Quinn deserved a nap after coming all the way from Connecticut just for one silly doctor's appointment.

The evening hours were dwindling down, the moon casting a silvery glow over everything through the open window. Rachel was reading a book in the armchair, one lit candle on the table beside her to light the pages. It was after midnight and Kurt had gone to bed a few hours ago. Rachel, however, couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what a whirlwind the past 36 hours had been.

She leafed through the pages, trying to find the spot she had marked the last time she read, wanting to reread a line. From next to her, a soft noise pulled her gaze away from the words. Quinn silently sat up, her dress wrinkled and hair smushed on one side. In the flickering light of the candle, Rachel thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Quinn stretched her back, yawning slightly. "What time is it?"

"A little past midnight."

In the dark, Rachel could see the whites of Quinn's eyes glinting as they widened. "Really?"

Rachel set her book down on the table next to her, blowing out the candle. "Yep. Wanna go get ready for bed?"

Quinn stood up, stretching her arms over her head, causing her dress to rise up a few inches on her thighs. Rachel bore her eyes into the carpet.

The two meandered into the bathroom, moving silently next to each other as they got ready for bed. Rachel cleared her throat. "I'm going to go get changed. You can get changed in here if you want."

Quinn nodded, yanking her bag up onto the counter. Rachel slowly exited the room, pulling the door shut gently behind her. She changed quickly, perching on the edge of the bed, waiting uncomfortably for Quinn to finish. A few moments later, she could hear the pitter-patter of footsteps on the solid floor from across the loft. Within seconds, Quinn's slender body popped through the doorframe.

She was wearing an old Cheerios t-shirt paired with some sinfully short pajama bottoms that Rachel had to tear her gaze away from. Quinn stood awkwardly in the doorframe and Rachel realized she was waiting for her to say something.

Her cheeks flushed and she swallowed hard. "So, uh, I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep in here, or you can sleep in Santana's room- though I don't recommend it. She and Brittany might be broken up, but uh, I wouldn't touch the sheets." She shuttered. "There are literally no walls. I hear too much-" She shook her head, moving on from her tangent. "Or, we could share, or I guess you could sleep on the couch, but you're the guest, so I'd hate to do that to you."

Quinn gnawed on her bottom lip. "I guess we could share if that doesn't bother you."

Rachel's heart raced. "No that's fine."

Quinn made her way fully into the room, pulling the curtain "door" shut. Rachel slipped beneath the comforter and sheets, facing away from Quinn and clicking off the light as she heard the sheets crinkle next to her and felt the bed shift slightly.

Quinn settled, breathing deeply. The two lay in silence for a while, but Rachel could tell Quinn was still awake. Time passed until she wasn't sure whether it had been 15 minutes or 2 hours, all she knew was that sleep was not coming easy. 

"Rachel?"

She tensed. Her back was to Quinn but she could feel her gaze on her, like daggers slicing her skin. "Yes?"

"Are you awake?"

Rachel scoffed playfully. "I literally just replied to you."

Quinn chuckled, a throaty laugh, real and raw, beautiful in a heart aching way. "I know."

Rachel turned off of her side, onto the other, finding her face only inches apart from Quinn's.

Her hazel eyes were illuminated in the darkness, her breath a warm heat on her face. Her voice was quiet, quieter than the crickets chirping outside, but loud in emotion and heavy in the weight it held. "Rachel."

Her own breathing had practically ceased, her eyes dipped down to Quinn's plump pink lips. Her voiced matched Quinn's, deep with feeling. "Yeah."

It wasn't a question, so much as an answer. An answer to something both of them had been asking for a long time, even if they didn't know it. Quinn's mouth moved, but Rachel didn't hear anything. Maybe she hadn't actually said anything at all- it was hard to hear anything over the swell in her ears- all she knew was that she was nodding and her eyes were fluttering shut as Quinn shifted closer.

Time slowed down and sped up in the same fraction of a second and then Quinn's lips were on her own. It was like everything and nothing she'd ever imagined. It was soft and tentative, but lovely, and felt nothing like any kiss she'd ever had before.

Rachel deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm around Quinn's waist, pulling her closer. Quinn moaned, as their mouths parted slightly and everything intensified. Her stomach fluttered, filling with a burning heat. Quinn pulled back for a millisecond and Rachel could have sworn she heard the words 'I'm sorry' escaping her lips.

Sorry for what, she wondered. But also she knew. And she was sorry for the same reasons. Sorry for the years they had hated each other over a stupid boy, for the time they had wasted fighting. The memories came flooding back, and with a new perspective, she wondered if it had actually been hate that had fueled her actions.

Hate and love were dangerously close. It was impossible to have one without occasionally overlapping into the other. Though it seemed like she spent a lot of time in the _other_ without actually knowing it. But that was okay. It was more than okay.

All the choices she had made had led to this very moment- Quinn Fabray, former head cheerleader, most popular person in the school, with her mouth pressed hungrily against her own.

Quinn was just a girl. And so was she. And in that moment, anything could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought :)


End file.
